


I am in blood

by giorgiakerr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon, spoilers up to the end of s09, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiakerr/pseuds/giorgiakerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home with bloody knuckles and a smirk and Sam doesn't talk to him for sixteen hours. </p><p>The first thing he says is, "I won't tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Each section is tweet-length (under 140 characters). I just wanted to try out a new style/format.
> 
> There weren't supposed to be so many Macbeth references in this. I'm sorry.

**{i} {split knuckles}**

Dean comes home with bloody knuckles and a smirk and Sam doesn't talk to him for sixteen hours.

The first thing he says is, "I won't tell."

 

**{ii} {split lip}**

Sam tells him smoking kills.

Dean says he won’t live long enough to find out.

Later, Dean's blood and spit on Sam's fist smells like smoke.

 

**{iii} {first hunt}**

There's blood under his nails and it won't come out.

He's Lady Macbeth, and he finally understands the play.

He leaves town before finals.

 

**{iv} {the end}**

Jess cuts her finger making dinner and Sam laughs because she’s a terrible cook.

The next time she bleeds he doesn't laugh for six weeks.

 

**{v} {welcome back, sammy}**

Dean sings _Blondie_ in the next room while Sam showers.

He watches blood and dirt circle the drain, and he hates that it feels like home.

 

**{vi} {freak}**

There’s blood in his veins and it won’t come out.

Then Dean’s gone and Ruby’s there and he dreams that his eyes have turned yellow.

 

**{vii} {touchstone}**

Dean still stares at the fading scar on Sam’s palm when he thinks he’s not looking.

Sometimes, it's the only thing that makes him feel real.

 

**{viii} {salvation}**

He tells Dean, “I’m fine,” until he believes it himself.

He tells himself he’s not a freak anymore.

He tells Dean, “They’re purifying me.”

 

**{ix} {exit ghost}**

He doesn’t remember but he dreams about it anyway.

In the morning he uses a whole bar of soap trying to wash Kevin's blood from his mind.

 

**{x} {i'm proud of us}**

_I am in blood,_

_Stepp'd in so far that, should I wade no more,_

_Returning were as tedious as go o'er._

He doesn't remember whose it is anymore.


End file.
